


do you love me? {georgenap}

by Awkward_colby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_colby/pseuds/Awkward_colby
Summary: suspicion “please keep speaking” the request seemed a little strange to sapnap as he quickly giggled awkwardly “what?”
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 47





	do you love me? {georgenap}

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic was inspired by the song "arms tonite by mothers mothers" I'm terribly sorry if this fanfic is cringe but we all have different tastes in fanfic, right?  
> anyways, I would appreciate it if none of the mcyts read this please, thanks.

Walking over to his pc George found he was smiling; he didn’t know why. Perhaps it was cause he was about to get into a call with his friends sapnap, and dream. Gently he sat down in the chair at his setup moving his hand to turn on the pc. George sighed happily as his pc booted up and he signed in, immediately being greeted with a tab with discord already being open. Putting his headset on and grabbing his mouse George saw the two were already in the call talking without him.

George pressed the join button, the clicking sound from his mouse was all he heard before the yelling of the other two filled his ears causing pain to pulse through his ear drums. George quickly put his pointer finger and thumb on the crease of his noise in annoyance. “I was in a good mood before this.” George said monotone, getting the attention of the other two as silence filled the air. “George!” sapnap yelled happily causing the brunette to smile widely ear to ear as he also heard dream give a hello and then speaking. “oh, so now you shut up sapnap” the faceless man giggled as he heard the fit of angry noises out of the arson man he was yelling at earlier.

George smiled wider if that was even possible the slight feeling of heat growing on his cheeks. Giggling the small man continued to listen to the two arguing, zoning out thinking about nothing in particular. he didn’t think they would need him to talk soon having already started a conversation without him. George was only pulled back to reality by hearing the mention of his name “hm?” George hummed gently, indicating he was listening. “I asked if you were ok.” The soothing and sweet voice of sapnap echoing out of Georges headphones, into George’s ears, the heat growing in the brunette’s cheeks as he stared at the others icon, his mind not being able to process the question before the arson man spoke again “dude, is something wrong?”

George continued to stare at the screen for a few seconds before opening his mouth as quick as he could as to not to cause suspicion “please keep speaking” the request seemed a little strange to sapnap as he quickly giggled awkwardly “what?” dream said before sapnap could. Georges face flushed as he realized what he said raising his arm slightly reaching for the back of his neck awkwardly rubbing it. “I, uhm, sorry I wasn’t thinking” George quickly apologized, putting his hands in between his legs embarrassed. “I can keep speaking if you want George its fine just, that was a little out of the blue don’t you think?” sapnap answered with a small giggle the tone in his voice calm and sweet.

George also giggled sweetly, loving the sound of the others voice. George relaxed into his chair sighing “you guys continue to talk, ill be here if needed” George said waving his hand but suddenly stopping as he realized they couldn’t see him. “alright George let us know if you need something.” Dream said as he went back to talking to sapnap. George gently grabbed his mouse and muted himself, not wanting to talk or put his input into anything as he had already embarrassed himself and didn’t want to do so further. Georges face continued to flush as he continued to listen into the conversation. Listening in on sapnap’s voice, examining the way he talked, the way his voice was so different from everyone else’s, the sweetness, the calmness, the way it made him just want to listen to it for ages and never stop. 

Realizing what he was doing he snapped out of it, his face was much less heated now. Carefully George took of his headset setting it down in its original position as he got up from the chair slowly looking to his bed and then the small dresser next to it. Reaching into his hoodie pocket he continued to look around, the familiar feeling of the emptiness in his house echoing around ‘I really want to sleep.’ George thought to himself as he examined his room for the millionth time before walking to his bedroom door gently putting his hand against the cold metal and turning his hand slowly pushing the door open, looking out into the hallway he knew all to well. ‘why does my house seem so empty?’ George thought to himself as he stepped out onto the hard floor, his mind running a million miles an hour as his thoughts were filled with reasons, he shouldn’t have said that. That very embarrassing phrase. 

Looking down the hallway he saw the familiar entrance to the kitchen and living room, both different entrances in fact. Slowly he walked down the baren hallway he had walked down so many times and would continue to walk down for back and forth for as long as he lived here. Arriving at the fridge he reached to grab the freezing handle of the fridge opening it at a steady pace, looking into the fridge to see the almost baren shelf. ‘I should really stalk up on food’ George thought to himself as he saw the half piece of a sandwich he hadn’t finished yet, reaching into the fridge George grabbed the side of the plate the sandwich was on. picking the piece of bread up on the sandwich up to see what was on it. 

The sandwich consisted of hamburger meat, lettuce, pickles, and some ketchup. ‘I guess this will do’ George thought to himself as he put the bread back down and turned back to the kitchen entrance walking back to his room his door was still open, he grudgingly walked through the door looking at his pc, the call was still going on. Walking over to the gaming chair he placed his left hand on his chair pulling it out and sitting back down. George gently placed down the plate with the sandwich on his desk right next to his keyboard as he picked up his headset putting them on the comfortable rubber caressing around his ears comfortably. Putting his hand down to the mouse he pressed the unmute button with a ‘click!’ as he only heard silence “hello?” George said as quietly not getting a response in return “are you guys being stupid or something?” George tried speaking again.

‘no response’ George thought to himself as he picked up the sandwich, he had brought into the room. Putting the sandwich near his face George crunched up his face the smell overwhelming. Reluctantly the brunette took a small bite the taste in his mouth made his stomach grumble as he took another small bite looking up at his pc screen to see his camera was on. Georges eyes widened as he quickly turned of the camera, the laughter in the background he could only determine to be his friends “why didn’t you tell me?!” George screeched as the laughter only continued to get louder making the goggle boy even more angry “I don’t like eating in front of people what the heck?! You guys have to turn your cameras on now.” George said hoping they would do it, so he wouldn’t feel that oppressive feeling anymore.

“what? Cause you did?” dream said the anxiousness clear in his voice. “ill do it.” Sapnap said before getting a response the panda boy turned on his camera his smile big and wide as he waved at the camera. George reluctantly grabbed his mouse keeping his hand there for a few seconds before he clicked the show camera button. With his sandwich still in the other hand George quickly put his other hand back on the sandwich as he smiled weakly, he didn’t quite like the idea of eating in front of others.  
“I’m not turning my camera on George” dream said bluntly. George said a quick ok before he looked at sapnap, George could feel his face heat up slightly as he looked at the attractive male in front of him. The panda boy smiled awkwardly at the pair of eyes he could feel and see watching him “am I missing something? Or am I just not relevant here?” dream said causing George to jump out of his haze as he heard the fit of laughter erupting from the two. George nervously giggled as he picked up his sandwich once more taking another small bite. “I think someone thinks I’m sexy” sapnap said in a joking form giggling as he watched George’s eyes widen and his face redden. 

George put his sandwich down on the plate yet again, it seemed like he was just trying to find reasons to get rid of the food at this point. Slamming his hands lightly on the desk George started to stutter out protests as if it were a serious matter, well to him it was but to the other two it just didn’t seem that serious, a joke really. “call down George it was just a joke.” Sapnap spoke calmly his Soft smile clear as day. George made a face of fluster and defeat as he crossed his arms and legs too in a sassy manner, turning his head to his right “not very funny” George said. The fits of laughter from the other two could be heard causing the colorblind boy to smile lightly but put his poker face back on turning his face to the screen looking straight into sapnap’s eyes.

“think this is funny, do you?” George said glaring at the boy, of course George meant this as a joke. Sapnap’s face turned to one of worry and nervousness, all you could hear in the background was the familiar wheezing of the faceless man. “wait. No George please no don’t be mad I didn’t mean it I- “sapnap was interrupted by the fit of laughter from the others. Sapnap was confused, he did something wrong right? He thought, that is when it hit him. “you fuckers” sapnap giggled lightly as he heard the others just laugh harder then before at his statement. Wheezing George covered his mouth with his left hand as he continued to experience the nirvana pulsing through his chest. “it’s not my fault I’m so good at acting” George finally said as his laugh started to calm down.

“oh, sure you are” dream said in between wheezes the sound of hands grasping onto a desk visible on dreams end. George just simply rolled his eyes and scoffed at dreams response even though the statement might have caused a bit of self-doubt. George would simply brush of the feeling, as he always does. “so, when are we going to meet up” sapnap said calmly, Georges face paled “meet up?” George questioned; he had no idea what they were talking about. “yeah, we talked about this yesterday?” dream said almost like a question at the end. Georges mind was at a blank he couldn’t remember talking about meeting up yesterday. George put his hands together fidgeting nervously, tapping his right foot repeatedly “u-uhm, of course I remembered” George lied.

George looked up at his pc screen, seeing sapnap’s knowing face, causing George to quickly look down. The staring was a little overwhelming for George who didn’t particularly like being stared at. “you don’t remember do you?” sapnap asked bluntly the knowing clear in his voice as he said each word, George hesitantly looked up rubbing the back of his neck nervously “yeah.” George said. Sapnap’s face turned to one that represented a ‘seriously?’ face. “that’s ok George are you still up for it?” dream asked causing George’s eyes to wander to the smiley blob’s icon in the call.

Georges eyes wandered around his desk, he looked at his sandwich that only had about four bites taken out of it. “yeah, I suppose I am.” George responded a horrible feeling in his stomach arising, and worries filled his mind. He was happy he would see his friends in real life but at the same time he was worried about what they might think, about how every time he would be around sapnap he would zone out into his face uncontrollably, he was worried they wouldn’t like how he actually looked in real life. He was worried. “cool, so when do you want to meet up?” dream repeated the question sapnap asked earlier. George had to think about this one, he had a lot of free time but that didn’t mean his friends did. George reached his hands in his pocket looking for a very specific object.

Gently patting around in his hoodie pocket George eventually felt the cold screen of his phone, grabbing the object George pulled it out of his pocket unlocking his phone and checking his calendar. ‘wow I really have no life’ George thought. “I’m free for whenever” George said.


End file.
